A cold heart with warm love
by Xerothermal
Summary: Anja is 100% German but was raised in America by her Grandma, who was married to a Nazi during the second war that was sent to Norway. Anja believes in the tales about the Nazis being cursed, and having been raised by her Nazi grandmother, she seeks out to find the body of her grandpa. But something she didn't plan for will occur.
1. Easter vacation

**ALERT! **I re-uploaded this chapter because 1) I didn't like it and it bugged me and 2) because I can :p

~Enjoy!

* * *

I was fast asleep - well that was before Liv woke me up telling me that we arrived to our meeting point with the guys. I gathered my bags, as did the other girls and the guys; our luggage not too much to handle though. Vegard instructed everyone as how to get to the cabin and told them to follow the snowmobile tracks he'd make up to the cabin. I already knew where the cabin was, having been there before multiple times; for vacations, helping out, or to visit the locals. Unlike the rest of the group who refused to believe in the legend that lies here, I knew about the legend here; the undead Nazis whose lives were driven into the cold winter forest, bodies rotting but still walking to achieve their goal. My words about that matter do not bother them, for they just shrug it off; however they do believe that Nazis may have possibly occupied this region, but they highly doubt it.

After the long walk up to the cabin we hitched a inflatable tire onto the back of Vegard's snowmobile and rode on it, only then to have a snowball fight afterwards. We soon went into the cabin for the comforting heat that engulfed our cold bodies. We soon decided to play a couple games of twister, sadly we were disturbed by Liv screaming at Martin who was showing her some sort of medieval technique where a pillow is placed over the victims head; moreover, poor Liv is claustrophobic. But soon enough we all forgot that it ever happened, but Chris and Hanna decided to pause their game of Twister and sat down on one of the three couches.

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and opened my decent sized scrap/notebook and flipped through each page out of boredom. It wasn't hard for me to zone out and just concentrate on the book and my thoughts. As I was flipping through the book I came across the folded letter my Oma (grandma) had given me to deliver to someone; that is, if I could find them. I put the letter on my lap and uncovered two pictures; one in black and white, the other was in color.

"Oh, who are they?", Roy said bringing me back to reality. I just let out a confused grunt having not heard what Roy had said.

Roy repeated his question while pointing to the picture with the index finger of his right hand; his other fingers busy grasping the neck of his beer bottle.

"Oh, well this is my grandpa and grandma at their wedding", I said handing the picture to Roy's free hand as Erlend walked in and plopped onto the couch on the opposite side of Roy. Erlend went to snatch the picture but Roy extended his arm away from Erlend, for we all knew Erlend was drunk and would destroy the photo. Roy was handing the picture back to me when Chris barged into the cabin hysterical, rambling unrecognizable words. I quickly took the picture back and put it - along with the letter - into the book and pulled the elastic strap around it and followed everyone to Chris.

"There's someone out there!", Chris cried.

Is it_...them_?, I thought.

"It was probably just a moose, women are always suspicious", Martin said directing it towards the guys.

'Are they here?', I pondered.

"Fuck you, I know the difference between a animal and a man!", Chris said punching Martin the the chest.

Vegard walked out onto the porch to scope outside a bit and turned around. "See, no one here", he said, but spoke too soon, for when he took a step a man was behind him, arousing the whole lot of us into a handful of small shrieks. We all looked at the old man who just simply said, "Have coffee?".


	2. The secret

"So..._you're_ the granddaughter of the so infamous man that resides in these mountains?", the man asked.

"Sure? My other grandfather was tank ace Wittmann", I replied, but only the old man knew who I was speaking of since my friends weren't exactly ones who fancied history much. The man was about to speak but I spoke before him, "Well, that's my side of the story - well my version - so I suggest you tell the story to them your way. And excuse me, everyone, I'm rather tired so I'm going to bed, goodnight", and everyone said goodnight as I grabbed my notebook and walked over to the bedroom I was using and closed the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and set my notebook under my pillow, set my alarm, and went to bed unusually quickly for me, but it felt good to rest.

I woke up before everyone else, as I would have guessed, and decided I'd eat something like anyone else would do when they woke up, so I made a sandwich and, obviously, I ate it. When I finished my sandwich I looked up at the clock on the cabin wall and saw it was noon and looked at the fireplace: we had no more wood. I decided to go out to chop and more firewood, so I went to my room and got dressed in all of my winter clothing that I had brought with me. I put my notebook in the big pocket on the inside of my winter coat (because I don't leave it anywhere out of my sights) and grabbed my phone and started to head out. When I stepped out of my room I saw everyone walking about like they're half dead; they must of just woken up. I offered them a "Good morning" and I received a bunch of somewhat friendly grumbles and growls.

"Where are you going?", Roy asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood, we're almost -" I started to explain, but my phone started to ring and it was Oma calling. "What?!" I called out to myself in a panicking whisper.

"Hello?!", I asked worried when I answered the phone.

"Erika? Honey, I just want to let you know I'm not feeling too spiffy...", Oma said in her native language; German.

"Oma, are you ok!? How are you? How do you feel?", I asked, also in German.

"I...I-I feel light headed and dizzy...and very cold, too.", she explained what sounded like a fever.

"Oma, sit down in the living room, or sit down on the closest seat near you, I'm coming down the mountain, ok?", I instructed.

"Girl, I may be old, but I can handle myself!", she sassed back.

"Oma, I'm coming back down, the last thing I want is for you there all alone, sick and needing help, and me up here not there to help you! I'm coming down this mountain in less than twenty minutes, ok?"

She sighed in defeat, "Ok, ok...be careful and I love you, you little stubborn Kraut. I'll see you when you get here."

"Love you too, call if anything is wrong, bye", I hung up the phone and turned to my friends, "Guys, I have to go, it's a huge emergency with my grandma. I'm gonna go down there now and check up on her, if nothing is wrong I'll be back up within tomorrow, if not...well, let's hope 'if not' isn't the case. Bye guys!", I yelled the last part as I exited the door and they yelled their farewells as I shut the door. I ran down the slopes as far as I could and thanked God Oma and I didn't live up the mountain instead of down the mountain. As I was running my phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Are you alright?", Oma asked.

"Fine! I'm about...uh fifteen minutes? Yeah, I'll say fifteen minutes until I'm there Oma, I have to go, bye! Love you!"

"Loves, bye", and then I hung up.

Within fifteen minutes I was home and out of breath but I ran to the front door but, to my glorious luck, was unable to stop running and slammed into the front door. All just merely let out an "Oof" and opened the front door. I walked inside, taking my gloves off and shutting the front door, but shook most of the snow off of me before I walked completely inside calling out to Oma.

"In here", she said and I followed her voice into the living room. Turned out she had a fever, so I fixed her up and put her on the couch in the living room like we always do when someone's sick, and then tried to call Vergard and the group the time, but no one answered. I only assumed it was because they were outside playing or something. Next three nights I stayed with Oma, and she was, thankfully, getting better. Today I was about to leave to get a few groceries we needed and I was at the door about to say goodbye to my Oma, but she repeatedly called my name in panic, so I panicked and ran into the living room.

"Oma, are you ok?!", I asked.

"Was?(What?) Nein, I'm perfectly fine! Look, look!" She said pointing at the tv. The news was on and it was on a massive killing in the mountain that happened just recently! But I didn't freak out until I saw who the victims were: Vergard, Chris, Roy, and everybody else! The cabin was shown burnt down, and it showed Martin as the killer. To think, I survived all of this because of one phone call from Oma. I would say I could cry, but I learnt that there are better things to cry for, considering they weren't exactly really close friends. But one thing for sure, I knew it's going to affect me in the long run.

"Oma, they're gone...everyone's gone...everyone but me" I said in disbelief.


	3. Dinner's done

I decided not to go to the store and just stayed home with Oma and decided to clean some of my weapons to go shoot some trees around the house later. Oma was cooking a chicken in the oven, I tried to tell her I'd make dinner and tried to _force_ her to rest, but only resulted in being whipped out of the kitchen with a small towel, so I ended up falling asleep in the recliner- gun in hands. I probably looked like I was from the south with all of my guns around me. When I woke up, I looked at the clock on the wall and I had only slept for roughly twenty minutes, then continued to finish putting my 98k karabiner together and put a mag in it and started on my luger. Before I started disassembling the weapon I stopped and listened. Something wasn't right, other than Oma's occasional snore and the old record player (which was playing the Panzerlied),there was complete silence. I was taught if it's too quiet, there's a problem. I just put a mag in my luger and tucked the luger in the back of my pants, and grabbed my karabiner quietly so I didn't wake up Oma. I quietly and quickly went and locked the front door and went to sit in the living room, but not without grabbing the weapons and ammo off of the kitchen table, and put it on the living room table first. I just sat there, waiting for something to happen, but, for what felt like an eternity, nothing had happened...yet. I was thinking about random stuff, and it came across my mind to wake up Oma so if something wrong does happen she won't wake up and have a heart attack from the suddenness.

"Oma?", I said and received a grumbled, "What?".

Oma, something's wrong, I don't know what, but it's just too quiet...and I don't like it.", I explained leaning forwards on the couch.

"You're just probably over thinking...", she said and then putting the recliner down, "...besides, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"You know very well that when it's too quiet - and 'peaceful' - there's something usually happening - or about to happen."

Before Oma could respond, the front door handle started to move harshly, and when the door didn't open, the person on the other side wasn't happy, and started to bang on the door with extreme force. I'll admit that it startled me at first, but I'm sure it startled Oma more than me. I took Oma and took her to her room and told her to look it and barricade it the best she could. But of course, for extra security, I gave her a gun and some ammo, it's not like she doesn't know or hasn't used firearms before. The front door was finally broken down, and I had already went back into the living room, STG44 pointed at the door and looking down the sights. My K98 was slung over my shoulder by the strap. The intruders weren't exactly, looking alive today, one could say. Four of the intruders came in - one armed with a old hammer and the other with an old screwdriver - and tried to surround me but I made sure they were all in sight and in front of me. One left and went outside to do something, but I took the staredown as an opportunity to take in and study their appearance more. They were wearing all black clothes stained with frost and torn from weathering most likely. Their skin was a caucasian color, but distressed with some peeling and a dark purple hue to it, and eyes that were dark brown? I could almost mistake them for being pure black and nothing more, nothing less. I look to their arms and see a red band around it, but I can't see the symbol on them from right here, but one thing I do notice completely it their WWII German helmets. So they're Nazis? They most definitely have the uniform of a SS Nazi, that's for sure.

The one to my left must have taken the same opportunity to look around the house, looking at the WWII German items scattered about the house. They obviously haven't taken the time to look behind them, above the fireplace. That could be an opportunity to lower their awareness and I could take them down easily.

"Sehen sie hinter sich", I said telling the one looking about to look behind him. I had somewhat shocked them with my German speaking skills, that or the fact I tried to talk to them.

"Es ist nicht ein austricken. Ich glaube Sie werden es interessant finden.", I replied trying to get the one to look and hopefully have the other one look in curiosity (It is not a trick. I believe you will find it interesting).

The one looked but the one still kept eye contact with me the whole time, not once taking his eyes off of me. The only time he looked away is now, because the one came back and came with another, _great_. He was dressed in what appeared to be a officers cap and overcoat.

"Haben sie einen wunsch?", I asked being annoyed I have some freaks in my house (Can I help you).

*Making it all German spoken now *

The man just glared at me with cold blue eyes and began to study me, thinking, processing some kind of idea perhaps. "Why should I let you live?"

I blinked a few times in shock, "W-why should you let me live? That's funny, because thought that this was my house and your friends here barged in while my Oma was trying to cook her chicken! And the answer to your question is you should let me live because I've got the firearms, this is mine and my Oma's house, and why shouldn't I live? I never did anything to you have I?", I said as calmly as I could. I knew that the last thing I want to do with these people is tell at them, but yet again I do the same with everyone else too, so they're no different.

He started me down, but ended up looking around and picked up a picture on the take next to him. Wow, he just made himself to hone, didn't he? He turned the photo, which happens to be Oma's wedding photo, around and when he looked at it, he seemed almost angry "Where did you get this photo?!", he demanded.

"It's my Oma's wedding photo, why?", I asked confused.

"This woman in the picture, is your grandma, the one you live with?"

"Um, yes...why do you know her?"

"Do I know her?!", the man acted like I just asked a stupid question, "I'm married to her!"

"I'll take your to her, but first, what's her name?"

"Gertrude"

"What's YOUR name?"

"Heinrich"

"What year did you marry? And where?"

He became slightly irritated but still answered, "1939, in the black forest...it was winter."

I thought for a moment, and decided he must be Opa, no one knows that stuff but select few.

"Alright, but just you...if any more came I can't tell what might happen"

I walked down to Oma's bedroom door, "Oma? Can I come in? There's a visitor here for you"

Within a matter of seconds the door was open, with Oma standing there, gun still in hand. I stepped in front of the man that claimed he was Opa so she wouldn't shoot him to death, "Oma! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! This man claims to be Opa!"

At first she didn't believe anything but she lowered the weapon, which I took from her, and she looked at him for a duration of time before speaking, "Heinrich?"

"Yes, Gertrude?". Oma hugged, I guess he was Opa now and I let them be and left for the living room to give them some time.

I walked around the corner and saw three of the soldiers _playing _soldier with my guns, scattered about the living room. They all paused mid movement and just started at me before it clicked in their head I might still be their enemy so they pointed my guns at me.

"They're actually married, I don't think they'd like it if you shot me", I said as I was putting my gun down on the kitchen table. I walked over to the oven and looked at the chicken and took it out, given the fact it was almost burnt, so I assumed it was done.

"Dinner's done…", I mumbled at the fact this was one of the most interesting dinners in a long time.

* * *

Finally updated chapter two, and made a chapter three! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
